


The King's Chambers

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Apples, Bottom Merlin, Brothels, Canon Era, Comeplay, Dom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Magic, Sex Work, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Sub Merlin (Merlin), Substitution, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin gathered his cloak closer, face well-hidden beneath his hood, stealing his way through the unsavoury parts of the lower town. It would not do for the king's manservant to be spotted here. Especially not emerging from this tavern that offered…specialised services.The soft wool of the hood rubbed against his face and Merlin pressed into it, inhaling deeply. It smelledjust like Arthur. It felt like he could never escape from him. Even if Arthur never felt the same way, Merlin would always crave his king.





	The King's Chambers

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the NSFW Merlin WAT Game [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582385) and inspired by [this amazing NSFW piece of art](https://i.imgur.com/70z0JFn.png) by [Dylan_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m). Thank you so, so much to [schweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/), my fabulous beta!
> 
> Also note that this fic is nothing but pure, unadulterated smut.

Merlin gathered his cloak closer, face well-hidden beneath his hood, stealing his way through the unsavoury parts of the lower town. It would not do for the king's manservant to be spotted here. Especially not emerging from this tavern that offered… _specialised services_. 

The soft wool of the hood rubbed against his face and Merlin pressed into it, inhaling deeply. It smelled _just like Arthur_. It felt like he could never escape from him. Even if Arthur never felt the same way, Merlin would always crave his king.

It was why Merlin did this, moving like a thief in the night to the brothel he frequented. There was a door around back, where a man would tup you. Or be tupped by you. Whatever your preference. Merlin liked both. The man was of reasonable height, with dark, sandy hair, similar to Arthur’s, but not the same. It could never be the same. On days when Merlin had had a particularly bad time with the knights and Arthur’s teasing, Merlin liked to tup. To fuck the man—Gregory—angrily, pretending he was punishing Arthur and the Knights for mocking him. In his fantasy, he liked to pretend the knights would protest at first, denying they were enjoying it, even though they both knew how much they liked to be fucked by him. But most of the time, Merlin preferred to be the one that was tupped. He liked to pretend that it was Arthur, though he knew in reality, Arthur did not feel that way. He liked to escape here and have Gregory to fuck him so hard, he couldn’t think about anything anymore. 

Tonight had been special. Merlin had been saving for weeks to treat himself. Tonight he had carried out a fantasy that he’d imagined for ages. Not just Arthur fucking him, but the Knights, too. He’d paid Gregory to provide some friends. One had longer dark hair, with a passing resemblance to Gwaine. There was also a tall man with reddish hair that he imagined to be Leon. They had all taken turns in fucking him, passing him around from one to the other until he was so blissed out and full that when he had finally come, he had passed out. Gregory had made sure he was okay, naturally. Merlin was one of his best customers. Now, half a candlemark later, he was heading back to his room, safely nestled in the physician’s tower.

He sighed as his thoughts turned back to Arthur. He was doomed to always think of him. Merlin wondered sometimes if Arthur actually _did_ feel something for him. They’d certainly shared enough heated looks. But these days, Arthur was so skittish and always shied away him. Even when Merlin dressed him, touching was minimal. Merlin wasn’t sure what he had done wrong.

Merlin pulled an apple from his satchel (sex always made him hungry). The guard eyed him suspiciously as he approached the gate, until a look of recognition appeared on his face.

“Ah, it’s you Merlin,” he said, moving aside.

“Yes, just… gathering herbs for Gaius.” Merlin grinned. It was a bit frightening how easily he could lie to people’s faces now. The bag he showed them actually contained his spell book plus a few other things, but he knew they wouldn’t search him. As the king’s manservant and the physician’s assistant, Merlin had free rein to do pretty much whatever he liked, whenever he liked, without getting questioned for it. It was something that he abused regularly. 

He walked through the gates into the courtyard, aware of the come leaking out, slowly trickling down one thigh. He clenched and was reminded of his soreness. He could still feel the cocks that had fucked him. He’d half a mind to just go straight to his room to sleep. But there was one more thing he wanted to do before he slept. Something necessary to complete the fantasy he’d imagined.

He made his way through the castle to Arthur’s rooms. Arthur was away visiting the southern borders, so Merlin knew he’d be safe. He was the only one with a key, except for Arthur. His hands trembled as he unlocked the door. Once safely inside he shed his cloak, and, apple in hand, he whispered a word. The lock slid smoothly into place and he hurried to remove the rest of his clothes, apple back in his mouth. He continued to eat as he approached Arthur’s bed, and bent down to sniff at the covers. He closed his eyes and inhaled Arthur’s scent. This was perfect. Just perfect. His hand drifted down to pump along his cock, already achingly hard.

He scrambled onto the bed. He had to touch, had to feel. He knelt on all fours, steadying himself as he reached behind to finger his abused hole. He groaned around the apple as he felt the men’s come there, trickling from him. His finger slid in easily and Merlin shivered with delight. He pumped his digit in and out, reveling in the slick squelch. He pushed in a second and third finger. It burned as his hole stretched to accommodate them, but it wasn’t enough. From this angle his fingers just weren’t long enough, they couldn’t _quite_ reach that special spot inside him. He wondered if there was some other way to reach it. He knew that women had phalluses that they sometimes used to pleasure themselves, and eventually Merlin had worked up the nerve to ask Gregory to procure one for him. But it wasn’t the same as someone working you open with their fingers and stuffing you full with their cock. He still had to reach back and do all the work.

Merlin had had a long day fetching, carrying and being a general dogsbody for Arthur. He was still coming down from the high of his treat and it left him feeling tired and lazy. With a sigh, he dropped the apple on the bed and pulled his fingers out, collapsing forward. He leaned his head over and summoned his bag towards him. With his free hand, he tugged out his magic book. He flicked through the pages until he found the loose sheet he was looking for, tucked between the spell for cleaning stubborn stains and one using flowers to enhance poison remedies.

He ran his finger down the page and tried to memorise the exact pronunciation. It was so much easier to get the hang of spells now than it had been when he’d first started. He’d always known how to read the language of the Old Religion. His mother had taught him to read and write it on a slate in their hut, along with the new language. But having so many spells to learn fueled his enthusiasm even more.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn’t want to think about _that_. Instead, he thought back to the room above the tavern. The fucking had been amazing. But it left him craving more. Merlin grinned as he glanced over the spell once more before closing the book. He hid it underneath the bed. Explaining why he was naked and fingering himself on the king’s bed would be hard enough, let alone explaining a book of magic. 

The first time he tried, the spell didn’t work. Merlin huffed in frustration and repositioned himself. Sometimes he had to practice a bit and focus on the words, _will_ the spell into being. Give it life with his magic. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried again. He spoke the words, deep and resonating in Arthur’s voluminous chambers, with purpose and desire, commanding the magic to bend to his will. He let out a small yelp of surprise when he felt strong, calloused hands rub firmly up and down his buttocks. Then he chuckled. He’d done it; he’d actually done it. He focused his thoughts, commanding the errant hands. All he had to do was imagine and the phantom hands would comply. One of the hands gave his arse a hard slap, and he gasped as the pain blossomed across the cheek. Yes, that was good. He imagined it again and hissed through his teeth as he jerked forward from the force.

“Yes, yes,” he murmured. “Yes, Arthur. Give it to me.”

He often uttered Arthur’s name when he was with Gregory. Gregory was discreet; Merlin paid him well to make sure of it. But he didn’t trust the other men. They were from outside Camelot, so likely wouldn’t have recognised him, but he still hadn’t dared to do it lest they made the connection and it got back to Arthur. But here, safely locked away in the king’s chambers, he could say what he liked, moan what he liked without consequences.

A phantom hand struck him again, and he cried out, pressing his face into the covers murmuring, “Yes, yes,” as a finger started to trace slowly, teasingly, around his hole. Merlin tried to imagine Arthur’s face whilst he did this. Kneeling behind him, fingers teasing Merlin’s hole. He felt one of them breach him in a sudden, rough movement and groaned, arching his back trying to urge the finger deeper.

He heard an answering moan behind him and felt a pressure against his back. Merlin held still as the man’s breath, hot and moist, panted against his cheek.

“You, Merlin, have a _lot_ of explaining to do.”

Shit. That was Arthur, he’d know his voice _anywhere_. How was Arthur here?

“I don’t know how this happened, nor do I particularly care why. That’s for later. Just look at you... bent over on my bed with this well-fucked hole. Waiting for me,” purred Arthur’s voice, thick with desire. 

The finger plunged in and out of his hole and in the back of his mind, Merlin realised that it was actually Arthur’s, because he certainly hadn’t told the hands to do _that_. Merlin cried out as Arthur started stroking a special spot inside him.

“How many of them?” Arthur asked gently.

Merlin shook his head against the velvet covers. “They don’t mean anything!” he blurted out.

“How. Many.”

“One—” 

Merlin’s eyes widened and he gasped as the sound of flesh-on-flesh reverberated around Arthur’s room. His arse flaring with pain that reverberated down his spine, leaving him throbbing.

“Don’t.”

 _Slap_. Merlin cried out at the fresh burst of agony, his back arching as he tried to tuck in his arse to avoid another smack.

“Lie. To me, Merlin!”

He spanked Merlin again, and the pain was overwhelming. Merlin’s arse throbbed with it, along with his cock as pleasure and pain pooled in his groin.

“Three!” Merlin whimpered. “It was three.”

Arthur chuckled, and the way he ran his hands over Merlin’s sore arse was both heavenly, with blooming of new, aching pain, and hellish with its torture. 

“You little slut. And yet, you still crave more. Look at the way your hole _clings_ to me,” Arthur cooed as he pushed another finger in and moved his hand in and out, his words sounding foreign to Merlin’s ears. Then his voice turned harsh, and he practically growled, “I just want to lick you clean of their seed and pump you full of mine.” He twisted his fingers viciously and Merlin cried out at the suddenness of it. “You are mine, Merlin. Mine. Now that I’ve got my hands on you, I _forbid_ you to see these men anymore. Understood?”

Merlin startled. Stop seeing Gregory? He needed it, he needed someone to fuck him, to allow him the fantasy of an actual relationship with Arthur. Merlin knew what they were doing now was merely some kind of magic-induced fantasy. Once Arthur came back to himself, unhindered by the spell, he would realise just what they’d done and he would hate Merlin. He was sure of it.

“Merlin,” said Arthur warningly. He thrust his fingers inside in time with his words. “You. Will. _Promise me_.”

The action had Merlin gasping, clawing at the bedsheet as he saw stars. Suddenly, Arthur’s other hand smacked his left cheek, and Merlin cried out again—the pain was too much, too overwhelming, but _oh so good_. Arthur hit him again, harder, and Merlin dug his fingernails into velvet, hissing. Arthur spanked again, then again, and soon Merlin started to lose count of the blows altogether. His brain was fogged by the excruciating pain as his arse burned and another blow landed. He cried out, over and over again, until he was sobbing and tears started streaming down his face. Until finally he was able to gasp out, “I—I pr-promise. I promise!”

Finally Arthur stopped, and his smooth, calm voice was like a balm to Merlin.

“Good. From now on, you live for my cock. And my cock _alone_. Understood?”

Merlin whimpered, his head hanging between his shoulders. Arthur shoved a third digit into his hole and crooked them.

“Understood?” Arthur asked him sternly, his hand tracing over the hot, red skin.

“Yes!” Merlin cried out. “Just for you, Arthur. _Only for you_.”

“Good. Stay here.”

Suddenly the fingers were gone, and Merlin moaned, bereft, pressing his forehead against the covers of his master’s bed. He stilled and listened eagerly for Arthur’s next move.

“So, you can obey orders then?” asked Arthur, his voice amused.

Merlin bristled, his body tensing with anger. Arthur reached out and pressed his hand to the small of Merlin’s back.

“Aww, don’t be like that, Merlin. Let me take care of you. I’ll fuck you so open and so deep that all others will be a distant memory. You’re mine now, and _I will take care of you_.”

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. If he could just keep quiet and not talk back—even though Arthur was being a prat—then Arthur would give him exactly what he wanted. He waited patiently, digging his fingers into the sheets, and focused on his simmering annoyance at Arthur. It would be worth it.

“You can be quiet as well, hmm?” chuckled Arthur. 

A faint whistling noise disturbed the stillness of the room and a resounding _smack_ echoed around it once more. Merlin’s eyes flew open at the noise, and then his mouth opened around a silent exclamation, barely even a gasp, as searing pain shot through his right buttock.

“Very well done,” praised Arthur, trailing the cool leather of implement he’d hit Merlin with—a riding crop—up and down the small of his back.

There was another whoosh and the crop cracked against his skin. It was harder than before, and zings of pleasure mixed with staggering heat and pain shot up Merlin’s spine. He bit back a moan.

“Oh, yes,” said Arthur, bringing down the crop again. The leather strangely cool for a moment against the heated skin of Merlin’s arse. Merlin gasped and whined at the back of his throat.

Arthur dropped the crop on the bed and rubbed his hands over Merlin’s abused backside. Merlin squirmed. The pain was good, but it wasn’t enough. Arthur slid his hand along the cleft of Merlin’s arse and thrust two fingers back in without warning. Merlin cried out and received a spank to his sore arse as a consequence. He choked as the pain flared through him again in throbbing waves.

“I like you like this, Merlin. I might add this to your duties. What do you think? To be ready and waiting for me, naked and on your hands and knees, when I return to my chambers. Ready to please me and have your little bottom spanked until it’s Pendragon red and sore, and you’re begging me to fill you up with my cock.”

Arthur paused. There was a rustle of clothing. The bed dipped behind Merlin and his heart raced with anticipation. He felt something big and blunt pressing against his hole.

“You know, I can’t decide what I should do. Should I clean you out and fill you up?” He pushed a finger back into Merlin, and Merlin couldn’t help the whine that escaped. “Oh, look how hungry your hole is, Merlin. You’re loving this. I bet you’d love to have my cock inside you always, wouldn’t you? Sitting on it whilst I was on the throne. Riding me whilst I took council at the round table. Letting everyone know that you’d do _anything_ to have me. Do you want me, Merlin?”

Merlin moaned. “Yes, yes, you p-prat. _Please_ , I need—”

“You do,” Arthur agreed. “And I shall give it to you.”

Arthur pulled out his finger and replaced it with his cock, pressing in against the initial resistance until he was sliding all the way in. Merlin keened, his back arching. “Oh Gods, oh Gods!”

Arthur’s hand fisted into Merlin’s hair, yanking Merlin’s head up as he started to thrust his hips. The pace was brutal. In-out, in-out, in-out. A litany of bitten off curses and groans spilled helplessly from Merlin’s lips. He gasped, eyes going wide, and reared back towards Arthur as he tugged sharply on Merlin’s hair. Pain seared in his scalp and his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation and the fucking of his sensitive, abused hole.

“Mine, mine,” muttered Arthur as he took Merlin. “Remember this. You are—mine!” He spilled hot and wet inside Merlin, grunting, and then finally reached around and grasped Merlin’s cock. It didn’t take much. Merlin was already keyed up, overwhelmed from spanking and fucking and Arthur’s goddamned voice. Arthur stripped his cock and Merlin cried out as the tension that had been building in his groin spilled over and shot out of him, painting the king’s red velvet sheets white.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the lovely people over at the [Top Arthur/Bottom Merlin Discord](http://www.thekingschambers-group.tumblr.com/) of the same name. Feel free to check out the group if you're interested.


End file.
